Devices herein generally relate to printer and media supply trays (paper supply trays) and more particularly to media supply trays having an exterior light.
When printing a large job, the printer often runs out of paper. Many printing devices use a main tray until empty, and then automatically switch to one or more compatible trays to keep printing non-stop. Thus, there often arises a need to fill media trays with media while other trays are being actively used; however it may not always be clear which trays are in use. Pulling out a paper tray when in use is often problematic and may jam paper inside the printing device and/or cause the job to stop.